


Forgive Me

by ohsojin



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsojin/pseuds/ohsojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Season 1. Aidan feels the need to tell Sally about what he did to Rebecca -- and asks for her forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

“When you've lived as long as I have, you learn to harden yourself to certain things, but…” Aidan’s hands were now balled into fists that were trembling in what Sally could only assume was fear of her response.

Sally studied him silently as his body began to tremble as well, leading to a lone tear tumbling forth from his glossy eye which fell noiselessly onto his shaking fist.

“You’re the reason Rebecca’s dead?” Although he had already told her this horrid fact (which she had originally heard from a very upset Josh, but she refused to believe it until she heard it from Aidan himself) she couldn't help but ask again, hoping that it was some sort of twisted ghostly nightmare.

Aidan squeezed his eyes shut, a new wave of emotion spreading over him – his body trembled more.

“It might even be too much to ask for…and I understand…if you refuse, but…”

Sally placed her head on her knees as she sat on the windowsill next to him – despite their closeness in proximity; she had never felt farther away from him emotionally. 

“I know that Josh will take…time, but…you. I don’t think…I could stand it if you hated me…” He trailed off, his eyes still snapped shut. Sally assumed he was too ashamed to look upon her.

“What were you going to ask me for, Aidan?” She kept her voice calm, but it took everything inside of her not to scream in rage and cry in anguish at his actions. 

Glancing at him for a response, she was shocked to see that he had opened his eyes and was wearing the most pained expression she had ever seen on anyone. Besides the pain, she saw true and raw fear which made her all the more anxious about his question.

“If you could just…forgive me…it’s more than I deserve, I know, but…” 

“You’re an idiot, Aidan.” She saw confusion in his eyes immediately.

“I could never hate you. You’re such…such a dumbass!” Sally jumped up from her seat on the sill, now having tears of her own to deal with.

“W-what? Are you alright?” He jumped up as well, obviously alarmed by her behavior.

“I’ll admit, you can be pretty hypocritical, say…with Rebecca, but…you’re still trying! You’re trying to be good! In all the conversations we’ve had, I’ve stuck by you! Why do you assume that now would be any different!?”

“It’s…it’s murder, Sally,” he mumbled, still obviously in a bit of shock over her behavior.

“Of course it is! You’re a vampire! I know what…” She paused, allowing herself to calm a little so her voice would be softer, “I know what you were. You lost control, but you try your best. Can’t Josh and I say the same?” At her words, his mouth became a thin line of disapproval.

“I’m still a monster, Sally.”

“So am I! Now, are you gonna take my forgiveness or not? ‘Cuz, honestly? If I have to think about this anymore, I might take it off the table, Aidan.” He nodded, sinking back onto his place on the windowsill with closed eyes.

“…Thank you, Sally.” 

She sank down to her knees in front of him and put her hands through his own. It wasn't as though she could feel anything, but it was better than nothing. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself a moment of peace.

“You’re welcome. …Dumbass.”


End file.
